Snow Spirit
by Maru-x-Karuka
Summary: Yullen: Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee get lost in Yokai forest. There the three meet Allen the Snow Spirit yokai. Both Kanda and Allen soon find themsleves entangled together in ways they never thought possible. Can the two of them ever find peace together?
1. The mysterious boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any -man or Amitav's song from Sasami's Magical Girls Club**

**Things you should know**

**Yokai: demons in the shape of a human, they have their own language and are the most feared and hunted beings in all of ancient Japan.**

**Language: **_Yokai- their language will be in this font (note: when yokai speak, the humans don't know what they are saying)_

* * *

><p>"Aww come on Yuu-chan! You know that I didn't mean to get us lost~!" Lavi exclaimed while trying to avoid another swing of Mugen. Lenaleesighed and stared up at the forest canopy, the gray skies adding to their impending doom.<p>

"Come on Kanda, we might need Lavi to help us get out of this forest." she tried to reason and seemingly succeeded because not two seconds later, Kanda was leaning against a tree with a bored look.

"Lavi, did you happen to make markers throughout the forest so that we could find our way back?" The whistle and turn of the head gave her her anwser. With yet another sigh Lenalee joined Kanda.

"Our mother calls out to us, singing a song of the Earth. Her melodies will teach us, truths beyond this life. Many will not hear her call, choosing to close their hearts. The truths be told in music, silence loaths them all. And though my journey is long. And my sacrifices never seem to cease, I can not stop singing. The earth has blessed me with song. So I choose to sing, through my suffering, only death can silence me. The music must be sung.

The burden of honestys' ours, we bare it alone in our hearts. We've heard the truth in music, try to tell them all. Many still choose not to hear, even with questions made clear. Their comfort lies in silence, and our songs they fear. And though our journey is long, and our sacrifices never seem to cease, we connot stop singing. The Earth has blessed us with us with song. So we choose to sing through our suffering we'll be heard through harmony. The music must be sung!...Even alone I must sing, the song of the Earth." a haunting melody emminated throughout the winter forest.

'What the..?" Kanda muttered under his breath.

"Whoa! Lets go see who sang that! Come on come on please?" Lavi pleaded with enthusiasm. Lenalee sighed once again and followed Lavi who ran into the forest once again. Kanda muttered incoherent words and began to slowly follow Lenalee and the baka Usagi. The forest was peacful and quiet, the soft snow flakes falling slowly from the grey sky. Their feet made crunching sounds in the snow along with a trail of three sets of foot prints.

"Baka Usagi! If you just got us lost _again_, I will cut of your balls and stuff them so far down your throat that you can see them coming out the other side." Kanda hissed and he unsheathed Mugen. Lavi sweat-dropped and slowly stepped away from the homicidal samurai.

"Stop it you two! How many times do I have to tell you? We can't fight when we're lost in the Yokai Forest in the dead of winter!" Lenalee exclaimed as she hit both boys upside the head.

"Gomen." Lavi replied with a pouty face while Kanda just 'che'd' and sheathed his katana before continuing through the snow covered forest. For the next few minutes the trio walked in silence with Kanda in the lead this time; a sudden snap of a twig brought them out of their thoughts.

"Shhh...look over there." Lenalee whispered as the three quickly hid behind a rather large fallen tree. In a small clearing just a few meters away was what appeared to be an old woman for she had short starke white hair that spiked out to the sides. Kanda grabbed the hilt of his katana and pulled it out of its scabbard a few inches, preparing for a fight.

"Nee, tamcanpy? Should it snow harder or should I let it calm down. We don't want those men to find again." the old woman said to a golden bird that hovered around her head.

"Hmmm, she looks human to me. Why don't we ask if she can show us the way out of this forest?" Lenalee asked before standing up slowly. "Kanda, why don't you follow closely behind so that if it turns out that she _is_ a yokai, then you can kill her."

Kanda nodded and slowly followed Lenalee towards the old woman. He had his hand ready at the hilt and he sharpened his senses so that he could feel any other attacks.

"Um excuse me..." Lenalee began but was cut short. The old woman turned around sharply and revealed not an old face but a young face with a red scar running down the left side of their face. Lenalee's face showed the shock while Kanda looked just a little less bored. After a moment of staring at each other all three travelers concluded that this person was actually a boy.

Said boy narrowed his eyes and pulled out a small dagger with a delicately decorated hilt. "_Who are you? What is your business here?_" he asked with a glare. Lenalee and Kanda both looked up at Lavi to see if he had understood what the small boy had said.

"Don't look at me guys,I know multiple languages but that one is not one of them." Lavi replied with his hands in the air, a gesture of defeat.

"_Put down your katana, I have no need to fight you so long as you are not here to fight me," _the boy said gesturing towards Mugen while dropping his dagger. Lenalee got the picture and turned towards her stubborn companion.

"Kanda! Put Mugen down!" she hissed reaching for the treasured katana. Kanda immediately glared at her and then brought his glare over to the boy.

"Che, baka Moyashi." he huffed and sheathed his sword reluctantly. This action seemed to calme the boy down and he immediately smiled.

"_My name is Allen Walker, nice to meet you._" Allen introduced himself which again the three travelers could not understand. With a sigh, he decided that speaking their language was for the better.

"I repeat, 'My name is Allen Walker, nice to meet.'" Allen said again, this time in the native Japanese language which no doubtedly surprised at least Lenalee and Lavi.

"Che, so the Moyashi can talk after all." Kanda sneered. Allen pouted and crossed his arms, turning his head the other direction. "The names Allen, not breansprout!" he shouted before turning back to glare at Kanda. Seeing that the two boys where oon the verge of a word war, Lenalee stepped between them and looked at Allen.

"We were hoping you would know the way out of the forest, we don't really want to get eaten by a yokai," she explained with a smile. Allen looked at Lenalee in shock and then he began to giggle, trying his best to hide it through his hand.

"Whats so funny?" Lavi asked as he came to stand next to his two friends. Allen however, continued to giggle before he regained his composure.

"Sorry, sorry. It's nothing really. Anyway, follow me, I can lead you to the exit." he replied while walking towards the direction that the three had come from. Kanda narrowed his eyes in suspicion before following with his hand on the hilt of his katana. The group walked in silence, the only sounds were the howling winds and the crunching of the snow under their feet.

"Just follow that path and you'll be out of the forest." Allen said while pointing towards a small path.

"What about you? Aren't you coming out as well?" Lenalee and Lavi asked in unison. Allen just smiled and cocked his head to the left.

"I live in the forest. No need to worry about me." he replied before turning around the go back into the forest.

"Hold it Moyashi." Kanda commanded, said 'Moyashi' turned around immediately.

"My name's Allen not beansprout!" he exclaimed with a pout. Kanda only smirked, grabbed Allen by his right arm and dragged him towards the forests exit.

"Come one Allen, you should come live outside of this cursed forest. Once you pass the seals that ward off even the most powerful yokai, you can be free." Lavi said as he began to pull Allen towards the line of seals that blocked his world from theirs.

"No please don't!" Allen exclaimed as he tried to escape Lavi's strong grip. Lenalee noticed his panicked expression and gave him a confused look. Kanda on the other hand got the picture almost immidiately, 'God, how had we missed that?' he thought to himself as he started towards Allen.

"Oi baka Usagi! Stop!" Kanda growled as he started towards Lavi who held Allen right next to the seal. Unfortunately he was too late, Allens' foot slipped (clumsy as always) and landed right onto the seals. With a piercing scream, Allens' vision turned from white to black before slowly returning to normal. The pain flowed through his body as he fell to the ground with a thump.

"Shit!" Kanda hissed as he bent down to pick up the panting yokai. Lavi and Lenalee both gave their companion a confused look before it clicked.

"Oh God, Allens' a yokai!" Lenalee shouted, backing away in fear.

"Baka! This _yokai_ led us to the exit! We have to repay him somehow." Kanda yelled, holding Allen bridal style. "Where do you live Moyashi?"

"Haah...to...to the left and...deeper into...forest." Allen breathed before closing his eyes and lying his head againt Kandas' warm chest. Lavi and Lenalee exchanged looks before following Kanda back into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>


	2. Goodbye's with promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man **

**Yokai: demons in the shape of a human, they have their own language and are the most feared and hunted beings in all of ancient Japan.**

**Language: **_Yokai- their language will be in this font (note: when yokai speak, the humans don't know what they are saying)_

* * *

><p>Lavi berated himself for not realizing that their guide was a <em>yokai<em> of all creatures. Lenalee stared at the half unconcious yokai in Kanda's arms, her eyes showing the fear that she felt. Kanda on the other hand was extremly annoyed at the baka Moyashi who just _had _to be a yokai.

"Oi. You lucid?" Kanda asked the boy with glare. Allen nodded and moved a little to try and free himself from Kandas' strong grip. With another glare Kanda released the boy and stepped away. Allen looked at the three humans before down, hiding his face beneath white bangs.

"S-sorry..." he muttered before bolting towards the forest, however, he didn't get very far. At the very same time that Allen had bolted, both Kanda and Lavi leaped forward and grabbed him. Allen gave the two boys terrified looks before trying and failing to move out of their hold.

"Hold it right there Moyashi." Kanda demanded before pulling Allen closer to him. Allen for his part, started to kick his two captors before the injuries wore him out.

"Let go of me!" Allen yelled as he let his muscles relax from the strain.

"No way thats going to happen until you calm the fuck down! We aren't going to kill you baka!" Kanda yelled back which surprised both Lavi and Lenalee, they had never seen Kanda get so angry with someone out of what seemed like caring.

"You...your not going to kill me?" Allen asked with a great amount of shock. Kanda sighed with annoyance 'God this kid is really dense.' he thought to himself before nodding to answer the Moyashi's question.

"Why? I'm a yokai, don't you want to kill me?" Allen asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Kanda felt his anger rise rapidly and he felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Fuck! I fucking said I wasn't going to kill you! Get it through your fucking skull, Moyashi" Kanda yelled as he released the yokai and reached for his katana. Allen saw this action and slowly started to back away, seemingly contemplating his options.

"_What do I do? I can't run away, I'm too tired and there's no way their going to just up and leave..._" Allen whispered to himself before he felt the familiar twinge of an approaching yokai. 'Shit! At a time like this-' he thought to himself before twirling around and getting into a fighting stance.

Kanda and Lavi saw the way that the yokai was holding himself and Lavi immediately went to Lenalee and covered her while Kanda grabbed his katana and was about to slash Allen when he saw something move. Out came Tyki Mikk and the twins Jasdevi.

"_Well if itsn't our little friend Allen, whatchya doin with these_ humans?" the twins asked as they approached Allen with a odd smile upon their face. Allen frowned at the mention of the humans that he had been escorting. Without answering, the white haired yokai turned to give the humans a look that told them to run before he turned back to his enemies.

"_What are you three idiots doing here? I thought you didn't like me..." _Allen replied swiftly. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee stood still as they watched the four yokai talk amongst themselves; not really understanding the look that Allen had given them. Allen sighed heavily when the humans didn't leave, they hadn't understood him.

"I have the right to be here, seeing as this is my property." Tyki said with a wide grin that made Allen feel uncomfortable. Narrowing his eyes, Allen took a step back and opened his mouth to speak when he saw the twins advancing on the group of humans. With a flash of movement, the white haired yokai put himself between the twins and the group of humans he was trying to save.

"Oh no you don't! Within the journey, where I grew lost all alone, only my heart wandered and stood still. But now I can, walk very far. That's right, after I met you, on this road. Unknown songs, that travelers sing- They sound familiar to me, if I'm just with you. If the world that I dreamed of, exists somewhere. Then shall we go search for it? To the other side of the wind. Let's go see the end of the, freezing daybreaks. Parched middays, and shivering dark nights. Your eyes know of loneliness. Because they're dazzling, and reflect that color. I fly high to the sky, and become the crescent moon. The mint-colored stars are surely, the fragments of tears. The harbor of the eastern country, the western seaside. In the dark forest, the southern city, a golden tower. The northern hill, the same moon that swayed in the water. If it's okay for me to hold, your outstretched hand. Then where shall we go? Together with you. We can go anywhere, let's go embrace. The commotion and aroma, of the world still unseen." Allen sang and the winds began to pick up the snow, causing the white substance to attack the other yokai.

"_We'll get you for that, you may have won this round but you won't for much longer_." the twins said angrily before disappearing into the woods followed closely by Tyki. Meanwhile, Kanda and Lavi stood dumbfounded while Lenalee was hit with realization.

"You're the Snow Spirit, or rather a yokai that controls snow through song." the girl said causing both the boys to snap out of their confusion. Allen stiffened and nodded slightly before turning away from the humans who he had protected.

"Why did you help us? You _are_ a yokai, which would mean you eat us. Were you protecting us so you could eat us?" Lavi asked with some caution, motioning for Kanda to draw his katana.

"I wouldn't eat you, or more correctly speaking, I _can't _eat you." Allen replied with an annoyed face. Lavi raised his eyebrow in doubt and took Kanda's blade, making a small cut on the back of his hand. Immediately Allen's face turned pale and he grabbed his stomach. Allen looked like he was going to be sick which made Lavi even more confused but he bandaged his cut.

"As I said, I can't eat humans. Human blood makes me sick to the stomach." Allen explained before pushing the trio towards the edge of the forest with a small pout. Kanda felt a small blush when he noticed the pout from the snow yokai.

"Will we see you again? I'd love to consider you a friend." Lenalee asked as she gestured towards the edge of the forest. Allen smiled sadly and shook his head.

"It's not likely, so I pray that you will be safe." Allen replied which made Kanda pissed for some reason. Without saying anything, the raven haired man took off a small talisman that many people wore and gave it to the yokai. Both Lavi and Lenalee stared at their friend in shock.

"Whats this for?" the snow yokai asked as he cautiously took the talisman.

"Give me something of your so that we have to see each other again so we can retrieve our things." Kanda replied with an irritated scowl. Allen widened his eyes in shock but gave up one of his silver earings, gently placing it into Kandas palm.

"I will see you shortly then. Good bye." Allen said with a smile before heading back into the forest. The three humans looke at the glowing earing with fascination before heading out of the forest and back home. 'I'll come see you during the full moon, Moyashi.' Kanda thought to himself with one last look at the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update, I had to write for other fanfics as well. <strong>

**Well, hope y'all liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Meeting

**Thanks for the reviews, favorite stories, and story alerts!**

**Yokai: demons in the shape of a human, they have their own language and are the most feared and hunted beings in all of ancient Japan.**

**Language: **_Yokai- their language will be in this font (note: when yokai speak, the humans don't know what they are saying)_

* * *

><p>Kanda sat on his futon and stared out into the winter sky. Whenever a flake of snow fell on the window to his room, the samurai was reminded of the snow yokai that he had met only three weeks ago. The eerie swirls of white made him want to venture into the woods just to see the Moyashi.<p>

Sighing in defeat, the samurai got up and grabbed a heavier kimono. The black robes blending perfectly with his long black hair and well toned body. 'Damn, why can't that yokai get out of my head?' he thought to himself as he made his way out of the house.

As soon as he left the sealed (yokai seals) gates, the smaurai instantly felt the protective powers from the seals disappear. 'He better show up tonight.' Kanda growled as he made his way towards the forests edge.

* * *

><p>Allen sauntered the snowy floored forest with a pleased look.<p>

"Nee, Timcanpy? Should I make it snow again?" the white haired yokai asked. The golen bird seemd to nod it head yes. With a slight nod, Allen began to sing.

"Our mother calls out to us, singing a song of the Earth. Her melodies will teach us, truths beyond this life. Many will not hear her call, choosing to close their hearts. The truths be told in music, silence loaths them all. And though my journey is long. And my sacrifices never seem to cease, I can not stop singing. The earth has blessed me with song. So I choose to sing, through my suffering, only death can silence me. The music must be sung.

The burden of honestys' ours, we bare it alone in our hearts. We've heard the truth in music, try to tell them all. Many still choose not to hear, even with questions made clear. Their comfort lies in silence, and our songs they fear. And though our journey is long, and our sacrifices never seem to cease, we connot stop singing. The Earth has blessed us with us with song. So we choose to sing through our suffering we'll be heard through harmony. The music must be sung!...Even alone I must sing, the song of the Earth."

Snow began to fall from the gray clouds in the night sky.

* * *

><p>Kanda entered the forest and immediately heard the song that Allen sang. Following the music, the samurai came to a clearing. In the clearing he saw the golden bird that accompanied the Snow yokai.<p>

"Moyashi." Kanda whispered when he saw the small yokai sitting on a fallen tree staring up at the sky. Allen turned his head and saw Kanda; giving him a warm smile, the yokai stood up and walked over to Kanda.

"You came back rather quickly, I thought for sure you would not want to see me again." Allen said. Kanda rolled his eyes and took out the silver earring from the sleave of his kimono.

"Here, I don't need this anymore." the samurai said grufly before sitting on the fallen tree that Allen had just been sitting on. Allen looked into his hand and saw the silver earring, causing a smile to appear on his face.

"So what made you come back so quickly?" Allen asked, taking a seat on the thick layer of snow covering the ground. Kanda looked at the yokai before looking out into the snow covered forest.

"Che. I don't wait for things," came the samurai's quick reply. Allen nodded and fell on the ground so that he was lying comfortably on the snow. Kanda took this chance to look at the yokai more closely. The snow spirit wore a kimono of whites and greys, with oriental patterns of a soft blue. Around his pale neck was a red band and a silver crescent moon. The yokai himself was pale, almost the same color as the snow. His hair was stunningly whiter and above his left eye was an upside down red star that cane down across his eye and went into his cheek. 'This yokai is strange, why would he try to get along and make friends with a human?' Kanda thought to himself.

"You really aren't one for talk are you?" Allen said, breaking Kanda's train of thought. The yokai had changed from lying down to sitting once again and Kanda hadn't even noticed. Kanda was about to reply when a sudden rustle of the underbrush brought Allen to attention. After a second of silence, Allen turned to Kanda.

"Yokai! You need to hide your scent!" Allen hissed as he tried to push Kanda behind the fallen tree.

"I'm not going to hide from my enemy. That would be a dishonor to my family." Kanda harshly replied as he unsheathed Mugen. As the rustling grew louder, Allen's fear grew. And then without thinking, he did the only thing that could hide a human's scent.

"Kanda." Allen called. And when the samurai turned to face the yokai, their lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for readin! Sorry for the late update, my parents thought it would be a good idea to have a computerinternet free summer. -_- **


	4. Entertainer?

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: don't own -man **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Kanda didn't know what to make of the situation that he was currently in. His mind was of two opinions: 'Damn, Moyashi's lips are soft' and 'What the fucking hell?'. Seeing that he had just stood frozen to the spot, the samurai chanced a look down at the gorgeous creature before him. Allen wore a look of panic and before Kanda could ask him what it was this time, three familiar yokai appeared.

"Allen, you ran off again. The Earl wanted you and you were no where in sight." Tyki sneered as he sauntered over. Kanda narrowed his eyes but didn't fight when Allen discreetly pushed him behind a rather large tree.

"Oh? Well you can tell the Earl that I'm busy and can't come home to entertain him." Allen sneered back and looked out into the forest. Tyki's eyes narrowed and he shot his arm out, effectively grabbing onto the front of Allen's kimono and pulling his face closer towards Tyki's face.

"Now you listen here you little brat, the Earl only keeps you because your a good preformer, that's it. It would be in your best interest to follow us back and give the Earl the show that he wants or else you won't live to see tomorrow. Got that brat?!" Tyki snarled before shoving Allen into the tree that Kanda stood behind. Tyki sighed and left followed closely by the twins.

After a few minutes of silence, Kanda stepped out and helped Allen back up. A silence fell upon them and left Kanda to try and figure out what the yokai had meant by 'entertainer'. After a few seconds of coming up with no answers, the samurai turned towards the white yokai.

"What did that yokai mean by 'entertainer'?" Kanda asked. Allen sighed and went back to sit on the fallen log, patting the spot next to him. Kanda grunted and moved to sit next to the yokai.

"Technically, I'm the Earl's 'concubine'." Allen whispered, turning his head so as not to see Kanda's reaction. Kanda felt his heart skip a beat before it resumed its rhythmic pattern. How could this gentile creature before him possibly be a concubine? After pondering this thought for a brief moment, Kanda came to a decision that would alter his life forever.

"By concubine you mean an entertainer, not a sex slave right?" Kanda asked the foreboding question that would begin his next set of questions.

"Yes an entertainer, though his requests have been more...suggestive as of late," Allen explained while a dark blush slowly painted itself on the white yokai's face. Kanda nodded and stood up, taking the tie that held his hair out and placing it on the spot where he had just been.

"Take this, and wear it around your ankle at all times. There has to be a way for you to escape that prison." Kanda explained, turning around to hide a small blush that had appeared on his face.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Allen asked, looking down at his feet. Kanda turned back to look at the yokai before a wide smirk smeared itself on his face.

"Why? You helped me, Lenalee, and the baka usagi get out of the forest that would most likely kill us. Think of it as a debt." Kanda replied. Allen felt his chest tighted at the thought that Kanda was only caring because he had happened to help them. With a nod he grabbed the hair tie and wrapped it around his ankle, making sure that he did not make eye contact with the rather handsome samurai.

"Well, I don't want the Earl to get even angrier than he already is so I guess this is goodbye. For now at least." Allen said as he turned to disappear into the underbrush.

However, just as he was about to leave; Kanda grabbed his arm and twirled him around. Then Allen felt his lips make contact with Kanda's. Gasping in surprise wasn't the best choice because Kanda then invaded his mouth using his tongue.

Pulling apart, Allen blushed and looked down; Kanda on the other hand smirked before messing up the yokais' hair and turning to leave.

"See ya later Mo-ya-shi~" Kanda said before disappearing into the snow covered forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! 3<strong>

**Sorry for the superbly late update. **

**Next chapter summary: "He wore a green band around his neck, the words that his mouth formed never coming out."**


	5. Voiceless

**So so so sorry. My muse for this story just plummeted because most of it comes together in the dreams that I have. I hadn't dreamt of this story in a long time and then BAM! it hit me hard and now I have several chapters worth of material.**

**Sorry for the long wait, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Allen couldn't cool the blush that had formed when Kanda willingly kissed him. At the thought his blush only deepened into a dark shade of red, almost crimson.

"I wonder how long it will be before we can meet again. The Earl isn't happy with me as it is. With all this sneaking around, there's bound to be some sort of punishment." Allen spoke to himself as he came up to a black mansion covered in the soft snow. There standing in front of the door was Tyki and another demon by the name of Road. Seeing them at the door could only mean one thing, the Earl was extremely pissed with him.

"You've been going away alot lately and the Earl is not happy with this. You are to go to his chambers immediately." Tyki hissed before grabbing Allen by his upper arm and dragging him into the mansion. Allen could only dread what the Earl had in store for him this time.

The older demon led the whitettet through a maze of corridors and they soon came to a stop in front of a large pair of crimson doors. As soon as the two demons had gone up to the entrance, the door opened by itself to reveal a portly man sitting on the other side of the room.

"Good evening, Allen." the Earl grinned sadistically, causing shivers to crawl up Allens spine.

"Good evening Earl."

"Allen, you have greatly disappointed me for you have not been here whenever I call upon you for entertainment. You know that it is only allowed during the winter, so why must you run from me so often?" Earl spoke with venom laced in every word. Allen dare not say a word for that might only make the Earl anrier than he originally was.

The Earl stood up and walked closer to the yokai, his face contorting into a gruesome figure. Allen took a step back out of fear but was stopped when the demon king himself grabbed him by his right arm and pulled him forward. Before he could do anything, Allen was being dragged towards the door.

"Earl, please, I'm sorry! Please let me go, please!" Allen exclaimed, his small frame doing nothing to aid in trying to get out of the demon's iron grip. The Earl turned to face Allen and with a swift movement, the world around Allen turned into a sea of darkness.

* * *

><p>Kanda stood outside the enrtrance to his home. A sort of longing filling his body as he thought over the events that had taken place.<p>

"Yuu-chan~" Lavi's voice came from behind him. The samurai turned and glared at the redhead but made no further attempt at maiming said man like usual. This caught Lavi's attention who by now had been joined by Lenalee who was also curious as to her friends strange behavior.

"Where were you Kanda? Your father was asking for you." Lenalee worriedly looked at her friends state. Kanda released a long kept sigh which both the others found to be quite strange, the samurai never showed this much emotion unless there was some reason.

"Kanda? Are you alright?" Lavi questioned. Kanda looked at the redhead, if he had just said his name then something truely must be showing.

"I went to visit the Moyashi today, another demon showed up." the samurai replied, thinking that was all that needed to be said.

"Moyashi? Who is that?" a confused Lenalee asked. Kanda gave a sigh before muttering a quick 'Allen' only loud enough for the other two to hear. Both made a noise of understanding before letting their obvious comrade go to his room.

* * *

><p>The room was dark and the only light was coming from a barred window high up on the wall. Allen rubbed his aching head and tried to figure out just where he was when the sound of footsteps came. A door that had not been visible a second ago opened to reveal the Earl.<p>

"Good to see that you are awake, Allen." the Earl sneered before sauntering himself over to the snow yokai. In turn the yokai felt the panic rise up inside of him and the need to flee was very high. Allen stood up and made a run for it but was caught by Tyki who had been standing at the doorway.

"Now now Allen, there is no need to be afraid. I am merely going to punish you for being late." and with that comment, Tyki grabbed a hold of Allen's arms and forced the boy to watch as the Earl came closer to him holding a delicate green ribbon.

Allen felt the red ribbon around his neck be pulled off and the green one was tied. As soon as this was done, Tyki let him go. He tried to stay standing but his legs betrayed him and forced him to slide to the floor.

"Wh..." he tried to ask but only a small sound came out. He tried many times but each time only a sound came until there was no sound at all.

"This is your punishment. You will not be able to speak or make any noise with that ribbon on. The ribbon itself is enchanted to where only I can take the ribbon off. Now go and stay in the forest until the next days dawn." there was no further words and both the Earl and Tyki left Allen to think of what just happened.

'Kanda..' was his last thought before he broke down into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! The next chapter hopefully won't take as long. <strong>

**Tootles! **


	6. What's wrong?

**So here is another chappy! Yayz...!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Running through the forest, Allen tried to wipe the tears that refused to stop flowing. 'Why!?' he thought to himself as he made it to the clearing that he and Kanda had first met. Sitting on the fallen tree, the yokai looked down at his ankle where the ribbon from Kanda's hair was. Seeing it made a soft warmth spread through the boys chest.

'Kanda...What am I suposed to do without my voice?!' he thought in anguish. This only made the flow of tears worsen and the boy huddled himself together as a way of consoling himself.

* * *

><p>Kanda woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had the past several days. However, a knock on his door was also enough to piss him off.<p>

"What is it!?" he yelled, hoping to imply his annoyance to the person on the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal his father Froi Tiedoll in his formal Shogun hakama. Kanda felt his eyes widen, if his father was here in those clothes than something urgent must have happened.

"Yuu-kun, I have heard rumors that you Lenalee and Lavi went into the Yokai Forest. Is that correct?" Kanda could only nod, sensing anger. "You know the rules my son. No one is allowed to go into that forest, its cursed and the yokai live there."

"I know father. But there is someone who I meet there, and I don't want to not show up." Kanda spoke cautiously, he had to the Moyashi no matter what. Tiedoll nodded in concentration before a wide smile broke out onto his face.

"Oh Yuu-kun~ I'm so happy for you! Is she pretty, what family does she belong to?" Tiedoll shot out with more enthusiasm than Kanda thought possible. But then again this IS Tiedoll we're talking about. Anything the man did was anything but serious. "When are you going next? I must meet this girl, thats an order."

Kanda sighed and nodded, it was too fucking early to deal with this shit. This seemed to please his father so in the same amount of speed that he had come, his father left. 'Now I must go and tell Moyashi about my father.' he thought before getting ready.

...

The samurai passed through the seals on the outer rim of the forest, the snow crunching underneath him and his every foot step. Making his way deeper into the forest, Kanda listened to the sounds hoping to hear the songs that the snow yokai always sang.

Hearing no sounds other than those of the wind and animals the samurai began to worry. 'What if the yokai from the other day has done something to him?' at this thought he sped up and made his way to the clearing that they had met each other.

There sitting on the fallen tree was his Moyashi (yes his for a reason he does not yet know) sobbing silently into his hands. As he came closer out of worry, the yokai noticed his presence. Allen stood up and ran to Kanda and buried himself in the larger mans chest.

"Moyashi?" Kanda questioned, the lack of sounds save for barely audible sobs worrying the man. He could no do nothing more than hug the boy as tightly as he could thinking that the yokai would some how disappear out of thin air. After a few minuted of embracing the sobs stopped and Allen pulled away to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Moyashi what's wrong?" the samurai asked in a soft voice so as not to scare the yokai who at the moment seemed like he would break at any moment. Allen looked up at Kanda and wished he could answer him but the ribbon stopped all sounds from escaping his lips, leaving the boy to turn his head to the right in sorrow.

Kanda felt the panic in him rise before he noticed the ribbon on the yokai's neck. It was different than the usual red and crescent one. realizing that it must have something to do with the lack of sound from the boy made Kanda lift his hands to try and undo the ribbon.

But it was soon discovered that the ribbon would not come off. Allen put his hands over Kanda's and shook his head, knowing only the Earl could remove the itme.

"I have an idea." the samurai announced before lifting the yokai into his arms bridal style and walking backs towards the outer rim, desperately hoping his idea would work.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another chappy is done! Cliff-hangers are a bitch when reading but God are they fun to <strong>

**write! :P**

**Thanks and see ya'll soon!**


	7. Kanda's plan

**New chappy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Kanda looked down at the Moyashi whom was sitting in his arms. It seemed much too long since the samurai had last heard the soft voice of Allen.

'Those bastards!' he thought in rage. Allen on the other hand was too upset at the loss of his voice to really care that the samurai was carrying him to an unknown destination. Singing was his only connection to the world around him and the lack of it made him anxious and scared.

"Moyashi, I can't take off that ribbon but a monk may be able to. Is it alright if I take you outside of the forest?" Kanda asked as he stopped in front of the froest edge. Allen turned to see that he was closer to the barriar than he thought he was. 'Kanda walks fast.' he thought.

With a nod, the samurai set Allen on to his feet. Kanda then proceeded to grab the paper seals and remove them from the trees they were attatched to. A rush of wind surrounded them and an almost opaque glass like substance seemed to lift off of the ground around the outside of the forest. Cautiously, the yokai took a step out of the forest and was surprised to not feel any pain shoot through his body.

Allen smiled and a sense of freedom washed over him. He turned around to watch Kanda replace the seals so no other yokai could escape the forest. The samurai turned to face him and the yokai felt a blush creep up onto his pale face.

"Lets go. I want that ribbon off of you as soon as possible." Kanda spoke as he once again swept Allen into his arms. The yokai began to protest but was unsuccessful for there was no way for him to shout at the man whom was now smirking at his helplessness. 'Bastard' Allen thought to himself before smiling.

The two of them walked through the streets of the town Kanda's father controlled. Many of the people turned to look at Kanda who they knew as the Shogun's son. Seeing someone of such high rank carrying someone else seemed to stun the people into silence. Allen took this chance to see what the world outside the forest was like. All around him were buildings and people walking about buying food and clothing.

"Almost there." Kanda stated simply before turning to the right which led into a path surrounded by leafless trees that created a tunnel around them. The yokai saw the temple up ahead and began to feel nervous, the same seals around the forest that could kill him were made by people in this building.

Kanda seemed to sense the yokai's fear and set the boy down.

"These people won't know you're a yokai. I will tell them you were attacked by a yokai and need that ribbon to be taken off. I'll make sure no one hurts you." the samurai spoke softly to ease Allens mind. Allen nodded and walked with Kanda the rest of the way to the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chappy but I felt like it.<strong>

**Tootles**


	8. Is Allen a-?

**This is a bigger chappy I swear. (sort of...) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Lenalee sat in front of the altar, her head bowed in a silent prayer. Next to her sat Lavi who was also praying but a gleam of mischief flashed through his eyes. A man walked into the room wearing the traditional monk attire. Just one glance at the closeness of both Lavi and Lenalee seemed to set the man off.

"Lenalee~ get away from that octopus now! He will ruin your innocence!" said monk yelled as he glomped the girl and glared at Lavi.

"Komui, stop it. Lavi has done me no harm. And shouldn't you be doing your duties as a monk?" Lenalee asked in exasperation. Sometimes her brother could really get on her nerves. Komui seemed taken back by this remark and was about to explain himself when a loud bang sounded through the temple.

"Hmm, wonder who that is." Komui thought out loud before getting up and walking over to the temple entrance. There he saw Kanda and some white haired...person standing.

"Komui I need your help with something." the samurai spoke curtly before ushering the yokai into the temple. When the white haired boy walked inside both Lavi and Lenalee gasped in surprise.

"Allen-kun? How did you-?" Lenalee asked before knowing that only the three of them knew what Allen really was and if her brother were to find out what was now inside the temple all hell would break loose. Lavi began to look for any reason there might have been for Allen to come out of the yokai forest, not to mention how he got out it.

Kanda turned to face Komui and picked Allen up by the waist and moved him so that he was in front of the crazy brother-complex.

"This is one of my good friends, he was attacked by a yokai. This ribbon around his neck makes it so he can't make any form of noise. Do you think you could take it off?"

Komui nodded (now in his monk/scientist mode) and began to look closer at the green ribbon tied around the boy's? neck.

"Well whatever did this certainly is a powerful yokai. Not to worry though I can get this off, just give me a moment to gather the right herbs and relics." the chinese man spoke and then went to find the items.

"Kanda-kun how did you get Allen-kun out of the forest?" "Yeah and what's with that ribbon thing?" Lenalee and Lavi asked at the same time much to the amusement of Allen who turned away to hide his face which was now red with silent giggles.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." came the curt reply. Then the four heard whistling and Komui came through the door he had went out of holding many plants and items. Some of what he held was a cobalt stick with red beads hanging from thread. The plants that he held were incense, holly, and some other unidentifiable herbs.

"Alrighty here we are. Please step forward..." "Allen-kun"

"Ah yes thank you my dear sister. Please step forward Allen-kun this will only take a second." Komui prattled as he began to mix the plants together in a salve. Allen stepped forward and sat down slowly, afraid that this monk might discover what he really was.

"All done!" the monk exclaimed as he lifted Allen's white hair to expose the tie of the ribbon on the back of his neck. He then put the salve onto the tie which made a sizzling sound. Some of the salve dripped off onto Allen's skin which made the yokai flinch in pain. Kanda stood back knowing that there was nothing he could do at the moment.

Ten gruesome minutes later the monk nodded to himself and untied the knot. The ribbon came off and all that remained was the line it had made and the splotches where the salve had touched him.

"Now I must ask since the salve is very soothing and no yokai that powerful can get out of the yokai forest because of the seals that I placed. Allen, are you a yokai?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! You guys probably hate me, the chappy's short plus<strong>

**there's that idiotic cliffy.**

**Oh well...Tootles!**


	9. Tiedoll

**Umm...yeah hi. Sorry for the uber long wait.**

* * *

><p>Allen turned to look at Kanda for any sign as to what he should do. It was common knowledge that yokai were not welcome anywhere, especially a religious temple.<p>

Kanda shook his head and gave Allen a look of defeat, letting him know that he needed to answer the monks question.

"I...! I can speak! Thank you so much Kanda, you don't know how much this means to me!" the Snow Spirit exclaimed as he jumped on Kanda overcome with joy. Kanda felt himself blush but he merely patted the boy on his head and motioned towards Komui who had been waiting patiently for his answer.

"Ye...yes sir. I am. Most of you humans refer to me as the Snow Spirit, and Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee are my friends." Allen whispered quietly, hopingto not incur the wrath of Komui. Komiu nodded to himself and then a giant grin appeared on the mans face.

"Hmm, well considering that Kanda-kun here has not tried to kill you or threaten you, I see no harm in letting you go without reprimand. Though I do ask that you don't go spreading the word about me. I have always wanted to learn about the yokai and hopfully reach a diplomatic ending to this feud.

So in exchange you tell me about yokai and I let this little incident slide." Komui said with a grin.

"Thank you so much sir!" Allen exclaimed before hugging Kanda tightly, afraid he might go away before he had had proper time to thank him for what he had done. Kanda nodded to Komui before leading the yokai out of the temple and into the busy market.

* * *

><p>"Moyashi, I want to let you know that my father sort of found out I've been going to the forest to meet you. He doesn't know who you are but he wants to meet you." Kanda said while leading Allen through the vendors, his hand placed around the yokai's thin waist. Allen looked up from his excitement and gave Kanda a reassuring smile.<p>

"If he's anything like that monk than I don't think there will be a problem. Why do you seem so worried?" the Snow Spirit asked at Kanda's apparent concerned face.

"Well, you know what a Shogun is right?" Allen nodded "See, my father, or rather, adopted father just so happens to be the Shogun of this land; including Yokai forest." Kanda explained before looking away, fearing the yokai's reaction. Allen looked at the samurai before smiling and looking up at the gray sky.

"Sing with me this song of snow, and all your troubles will be gone. Leave all thoughts and welcome the purity that is falling from the sky." the Snow Spirit sang softly causing small flaks of the white substance to fall lazily from the now white sky. Kanda glanced over to the yokai in shock and looked around them to make sure no one noticed how the snow has come about.

"Yuu-kun?" came a voice from behind them. Kanda turned around to see his father standing with his mother, both holding items from the market.

"Oh! Is this the one you've been meeting in yokai forest?" Tiedoll asked as he handed his wife the items he was holding and came to grab Allen's hand.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Blossoming ai

**Soooo I'm Karuka's alter ego and as her alter ego I must say one thing: SHES A BITCH FOR NOT UPDATING! Her excuse was that she went on an unplanned trip to some stupid village in South America where there was no internet. Whatev. So here's a major update for this story and also all of her others. I plan to take charge and hopefully get a chapter out each week. Please don't kill Karuka, that's my job.**

**- Maru-chan **

* * *

><p>Allen watched as Kanda paled at the sight of this man who stood before them in shock, almost as if he couldn't understand how someone would end up with his son in the first place. Looking back and forth between the two, Allen came to the conclusion that the man before them was not just some average villager.<p>

"Um...Kanda? Who is he?" the yokai asked as he tugged on the samurai's sleeve. This seemed to get Kanda's attention because he settled down a little and gave out a small sigh. The other man looked between him and Kanda over again while seeming to be waiting for one of them to speak. Kanda mentally prepared himself for this and almost immediately looked into his fathers eyes.

"Father, this is Allen; the one I've been meeting in the Yokai Forest. Allen, this is my father the Shogun." Kanda explained curtly. Allen nodded in understanding before realizing that Kanda had spoken about him to his father. This thought caused the yokai to blush fiercely. Tiedoll inspected the boy who was with his son and he quickly noticed the almost ethereal air around him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir. As you heard my name is Allen and I helped your son and his friends get out of the Yokai Forest a couple weeks ago." Allen said, then he looked down at his feet which were bare and chose to shuffle them out of sight. Kanda looked at the yokai and proceeded to tighten his grip on Allen just in case his fathers reaction was not the best.

Tiedoll for his part looked between his son and the strange but beautiful boy before giving his wife a questioning look. Said wife turned her to the side as her reply, meaning she was fine with it but it was his ultimate decision. The Shogun sighed before a giant grin appeared on his face.

"Welcome to the family! Seeing as how my son doesn't let things go, I'm going to predict a marriage between you two lovebirds. 3" Tiedoll exclaimed before grabbing Allen and walking back to his home to discuss the plans. Kanda stood there in shock for a moment before he came to his senses. His father, the Shogun, just in one sentence had not only allowed Allen, a yokai, to marry him but also doing so knowing full well that said yokai was male. He looked to his mother who only shrugged and smiled at him before the two of them went after their husband/father and the snow spirit.

* * *

><p>Allen observed Kanda's room, which is where he and Tiedoll ultimately ended up. He saw the window looked out at the Yokai Forest and Allen found it funny that there was white balls of cloth hanging from the ceiling, probably trying to mimic snow. At this thought, Allen blushed. If that was true then maybe Kanda did see him as more than just a friend. There was a noise and Allen turned to see Kanda leaning on the frame of the door to his room, his long hair draped over his shoulder.<p>

"You know Moyashi, the balls of cloth were meant to mimic snow." the samurai smirked when he saw the blush on the yokai's face deepen. Allen looked away from Kanda and instead chose to focus on the forest covered in snow. Kanda sat on his futon and beckoned the snow spirit to sit next to him; Allen did as he was supposed to and was immediately grabbed around the waist and brought to lean against the muscular chest of the samurai.

"Kanda?" the yokai whispered, thinking the situation to be fragile and that speaking any louder would break it.

"I know your a yokai and I know that there are a lot we don't know about each other but I still want to be around you. I want to know every little quirk and interest you have." Kanda said before he placed his lips on Allen's. Allen closed his eyes and kissed back; wrapping his arms around the older mans neck and bringing them to lay on the futon. Kanda licked the seam of Allen's lips, silently asking for entrance into the snow spirits mouth. The yokai hesitated slightly before slowly opening his mouth just a enough for Kanda to begin this more intimate kiss. The samurai briefly noted that Allen tasted like ice and he decided then and there that he would never let this boy out of his arms, yokai or not.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! I hope y'all liked the chapter!<strong>

**I will have the next chapter out before the end of next week. The rest of this week is dedicated to finishing the chapters of the other stories. **

**Thanks! **


End file.
